


Nunca es suficiente

by Mist221b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humor, Lubricante, M/M, Relación establecida, Sherlock aburrido, supermercado
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mist221b/pseuds/Mist221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John consigue que Sherlock le acompañe a hacer la compra. Pero Sherlock sigue siendo el genio, por lo que conseguirá que John no vuelva a pedírselo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nunca es suficiente

―John, me aburro.

John suspiro por enésima vez aquella tarde, y por enésima vez volvió a ignorarle.

―John vamos ya, esto es muy aburrido ―dijo Sherlock poniendo cara de fastidio.

―Sé que es aburrido ―le respondió John sin mirarle, su vista estaba fija en los artículos delante de él ― pero dijiste que vendrías a comprar conmigo, al menos una vez claro, y eso vas a hacer.

Sherlock resoplo.

―Pero solo porque me amenazaste.

― ¿Te amenace? ―pregunto John distraído, cogiendo unos botes de especias.

―Si ―dijo Sherlock arrebatándole lo que había cogido John para que este le prestara atención― y te agradecería que me prestaras atención doctor.

John se volvió hacia él retirándole los botes de especias y dejándolos en el carro.

―La compra no va a hacerse sola Sherlock ―le respondió, la verdad era que John no tenía ganas de empezar una ridícula pelea en medio del supermercado, estaba lo suficientemente orgulloso de haber conseguido que Sherlock sacara su pomposo culo del sofá para que le acompañase y ahora no iba a perder la oportunidad de que este cumpliera con lo pactado. ― y no te amenace.

―Sí que lo hiciste ―respondió Sherlock indignado ―dijiste que no tendríamos más sexo amenos de que te acompañara.

―Yo no dije eso ―respondió el doctor en susurros sonrojado, Sherlock había dicho las palabras demasiado altas y ahora tenían una mujer escandalizada murmurando en voz baja.

Sherlock se dio cuenta y le lanzo una mirada de desdén que provoco que la mujer saliera de inmediato del pasillo donde estaban, no sin antes santiguarse.

―Solo te lo insinué ―continuo John, cierto era, pero la intención había estado allí, en amenazar. John estaba más que sorprendido de los resultados y no dudaría en volver a utilizar esa baza ― mira haremos una cosa, coges un carrito de estos y te vas por tu cuenta a coger cualquier cosa que quieras comprar, luego ya nos reuniremos en la caja.

―Quieres librarte de mí ― dijo Sherlock sorprendido.

―Que dices cariño ―respondió John con un falso tono ― solo quiero ahorrar tiempo.

Sherlock levanto una ceja mostrando su opinión, más bien crédula, de la situación.

―Estaré en la zona de los lácteos por si me necesitas ―dijo John sonriéndole mientras se alejaba de Sherlock.

―Para que iba a necesitarte ―murmuro Sherlock enfurruñado.

―Para el sexo Sherlock, para el sexo.

Sherlock sonrió y se dio también la vuelta, todo lo que quería comprar estaba en unos pasillo más adelante.

* * *

John empujo el carro con más fuerza para poder tomar la curva y pasar a otro pasillo, ya tenía todo lo que quería comprar, esta vez había comprado más de lo habitual ya que tenia la ayuda de Sherlock para llevar todas las bolsas de vuelta al piso.

Llevaba más de quince minutos sin ver a su pareja por los pasillos, ni oír su grave voz lamentándose por las esquinas, John pensó que era buena señal, o eso esperaba.

Cuando ya llegaba a la caja donde habían quedado John sonrió al distinguir la inconfundible silueta de Sherlock, al parecer no le había echado del súper, como John había podido llegar a pensar.

―Ahí estas ―exclamo Sherlock ―llevo esperándote cinco minutos.

―Lo siento, pero no encontraba las galletas que tanto te gustan ―le respondió llegando hasta él, fue entonces cuando John se dio cuenta de que todas las miradas estaban vueltas hacia el de alguna forma.

―Bueno pues vamos a pagar ―propuso Sherlock ignorando la mira de interrogación del doctor.

John asintió inquieto, mirando de reojo a la gente que le miraba con cierta diversión.

―Sherlock que…

John no pudo acabar la frase y rojo como estaba fue testigo de cómo el loco de su compañero, desde hace meses pareja, sacaba no una ni dos, ni siquiera cinco, sino un incontable numero de botellas de lubricante del carro que traía consigo para poder pagarlos.

John miro a ambos lados sonrojado hasta la medula, la gente les miraba con diversión, y alguno dejaba escapar una pequeña risilla, John subió la mirada hacia Sherlock, que seguía concentrado en su tarea.

―Espero que no te importe que haya comprado tantos John, pero ya sabes que el lubricante nunca es suficiente ―le comento como si estuvieran solos.

Sherlock se volvió hacia él con una pequeña sonrisa picara en los labios.

―Siempre se gastan enseguida.

John le gruño ignorando la pequeña risa de la cajera, Sherlock, por supuesto, le ignoro sin quitar esa sonrisa de triunfo, había ganado esta ronda, se dijo, John ya no le molestaría más con esas cosas tan mundanas como ir a hacer la compra. Y lo mejor de todo era el castigo que le esperaba, el mismo se encargaría de gastar un bote entero de lubricante esa misma tarde.

 


End file.
